Mindshatter
You cannot use Mindshatter without the explicit permission of the Rainfall scientists. (Ask Starflight897) ' If unauthorized personnel are found to have viewed these files they may find themselves the next experiment -Darkthought, Lead Scientist ' __TOC__ Description Experiment #11, Mindshatter, looks almost entirely NightWing. She can't change her scale color but she can go semi-camo, so if she is in a shadow you won't be able to see her at all. She has small silver scales on her snout like freckles, and the mindreaders silver scale despite the fact she isn't a mind reader. She has a trace of IceWing in the way her head is shaped, but other than that nothing else. Personality Mindshatter was willing to help at the beginning, but she eventually figured out that they were going to use her to attack the RainWings, and her optimistic attitude fell. The scientists didn't have the mindbreak procedure developed at the time, so she was safe from that. The accident happened when she was about eight, and the scientists don't understand what she is saying or feeling. Prophecies Mindshatter only delivered one prophecy before her accident, and she is repeating something over and over, but the scientists are unsure whether it is a prophecy, her trying to communicate, or whether she is simply insane. The paper with the first prophecy was destroyed by a rampaging experiment, but here is what was recovered. Prophecy 1 Egg hatched of the _____ tree, Gift to ___ chains, set them ____, Happiness _______ in it's leaves, She ___ __ the key Death is _____ _____ is kind Death will ______ leave behind Gifted by the willow tree Holds the key, set ____ free Prophecy 2 Death waits for the tree Someone to set free Minds rearranged Thoughts to be changed The ashes of sage Open the cage When rain falls they are free four become three Whiskers and howls Paws and growls Birds on the wind The adventure begins Records Egg hatched, perfect experiment. Named Mindshatter. Follows orders. Power testing commencing soon. Powers extraordinary. Future sight rivals Clearsight's, although no mind reading. First battle training. Shows incredible ability, possibly seeing futures and acting accordingly. Can camouflage somewhat, giving her incredible fighting power. Troubling prophecy given. Needs study. Testing commencing for mindreading. Decided procedure to unlock potential. Procedure gone horribly wrong. Experiment #11 screamed before falling still during procedure. Experiment #11 behaves oddly, how Whiteout was described. Unusable. Repeats words, possibly prophecy. Needs investigation. Sings song, unknown how Mindshatter knows it, no music has ever been mentioned. Notes *Genetics almost perfect, attempts to remake successful *Still singing song, lyrics below. Mindshatter seems to call it "Lifelight". Will study rest of song and record *Says prophecy in sleep *Prophecy worrying, unknown what it's about, yet unsettling *Possibly still sane, yet can't speak. Need experiment #49 to read mind Lifelight (Note: Lifelight is by the makers of Super Smash Bros Ultimate, I am not claiming to have made it) {Chorus:} Colours weave into a spire of flame, Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed, Bear this torch against the cold of the night, Search your soul and reawaken the undying light. On that day when the sky fell away, Our world came to an end. In our eyes did a fading sun rise in the dark glimmering shadows. Silence grows in the spaces between, Stretching out beyond time. Rising up as a chorus of souls find a voice flickering through the void. These little sparks cling on to life, Everyone caught in the struggle. And then the storms of change, they fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind Every soul contains a whisper of light, Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight. No escape, no greater fate to be made, In the end the chains of time will not break. {Chorus} As fate spins a thread without end, New life draws its first breath. Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past, Where destiny holds fast. Here where we stand hand clenched in hand, Everyone caught in the struggle, This is the day we finally find our way stepping into our tomorrow. Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Artificially Created Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Starflight897)